Tobias' Almost Death
by wolflover43
Summary: I feel a sharp pain in my stomach. Is this what Tris felt when she was shot? This pain? I hear Christina gasp from beside me. "Four!" She cries. She jogs over to me and kneels next to me. "You can't die. Okay? I can't lose anyone else." She begs. Soon her voice becomes farther away and everything is becoming fuzzy. Everything is becoming a blur. Rated T just in case. One-shot


**Disclaimer: I don't own Divergent. All rights belong to Veronica Roth**

Tobias P.O.V

I walk around Chicago with my hands stuffed deeply in my jean pockets. It's the anniversary of Tris' death. Three years. It's gotten easier. A lot easier since the beginning, but whenever the date of the Choosing Ceremony comes around or what would be the end of Dauntless Initiation, I'm reminded of her. That's why I can't be around Caleb. I've forgiven him, but I will never forget what he did to Tris.

"Hey Four." Christina says behind me. I don't let anyone call me Tobias much anymore. Not even my mother. My name belongs to Tris. She is the only person that can call me that. "Today huh? Hard to believe it's been three years." She continues. I nod my head blankly. They know the rules about this day. 'Don't bother Four when it's the day of Tris' death.' If Christina is talking to me, then something must be extremely important.

"What's going on? You know the rules about today." I say, stopping in my tracks and looking at the dirt path of what used to be the road to Abnegation. Christina sighs deeply. She scratches the back of her neck nervously. "Why don't you come with me? Okay?"

"No," I answer. "I'd rather be alone."

"Nobody wants to be alone Four. Besides Zeke, Shauna and I will be there. Just the four of us. Caleb and Cara might join us though." She says the last part silently. I frown and tear my gaze from the dirt path. I look at her, anger is clear in my eyes. The fact that Christina takes a step back, only proves my point. "Sorry," I apologize. "It's just that you know how I feel about Caleb."

"I do know. Because I used to feel the exact same way." She says. My frown deepens. "Used to?" She nods her head lightly. "Yes. Used to. After being around him, I learned to tolerate him. I still don't see him as a friend or acquaintance. Maybe ally would be a better word." I shake my head and begin to walk away. I no longer care for this situation. Not anymore.

Judging by the sound of crunching gravel, Christina is following me. "Leave." I say trying to use my instructor voice, but I fail because it's been so long. "No Four. You don't scare me anymore. Now come with me. I'm not taking no for an answer." Christina grabs my arm and turns me around roughly. She stares at me directly in the eyes. My eyes that hold both pain and sadness. "If I do, will you leaving me alone?"

Christina nods her head. "Okay. Fine. But I'm only staying for an hour."

"That works just fine." She let's go of my arm and brings me to Zeke's new apartment. As soon as I walk in, I'm greeted by something I didn't expect. Zeke's place is spotless. A made bed, nothing on the floor, and a clean kitchen. In Dauntless, Zeke had the messiest room I have ever seen.

"I feel bad that I let her go. It really should've been me. She didn't deserve to die." Caleb says. As soon as I hear his voice I turn around, but then I remember that I promised Christina. This is going to be the longest hour of my life.

"Four." Caleb greets with the nod of his head. I glare at him in response. In response he shrinks back into his chair. "Now why did you want me here?" I ask Zeke.

"To talk Four. Talking helps people and you need to talk. You can't hide it anymore. Look just try it okay?"

"I don't want to Zeke."

"Then do it for her. Okay? Like a last favor for her." Christina says, pulling the Tris card. She knows that I can't deny anyone when they say 'do it for Tris.' Tris is my kryptonite, my weakness. I sigh deeply.

"Fine. I just really miss her. She was the first person I fully trusted." I expect to leave it at that. I want to, but all the words come spilling out and I can't control it. "I loved her with all my heart. As much as you could ever love a person. She helped me, even when she found out about my past, she didn't look at me like a kicked puppy. She looked at me like she always did. Then when the war happened, I became increasingly worried because she kept throwing herself into dangerous situations. I was afraid she would die. She came close to death multiple times and whenever that happened I was afraid. It was one of my biggest fears. Then it actually came true. She was killed." As soon as I finish, I take a deep breath. It actually felt good to get that off of my chest.

"Wow. Okay. Um." Zeke says uncertainly. Before anybody can protest, I get up and walk out of the apartment. I showed too much emotion. I shouldn't have done that.

As I walk down the stairs, I hear pounding footsteps from behind me. "Four!" Christina shouts. "Look, I know it was hard to talk about it." I walk out of the building, trying to leave her behind, but she doesn't leave. She still follows me.

"It was hard, yes. But didn't it feel good to talk about it? Get it off your chest?" Christina asks. I nod my head lightly. "Yeah I guess-" I say trailing off. I hear the sound of a car coming up the hill. It's black and has tinted windows. I watch it carefully. Then I see the window roll down and a gun is pointed directly at Christina. My Dauntless instincts take over and I knock her to the ground.

I feel a sharp pain in my stomach. Is this what Tris felt when she was shot? This pain? I hear Christina gasp from beside me. "Four!" She cries. She jogs over to me and kneels next to me. "You can't die. Okay? I can't lose anyone else." She begs. Soon her voice becomes farther away and everything is becoming fuzzy. Everything is becoming a blur. It's blending together and forming unrecognizable shapes. All of the sudden two people come toward me. Tris and Uriah. "Tris." I breathe. Uriah playfully glares at me. "What am I? Chopped liver?" He asks.

Tris rolls her eyes. "Shut up Uriah. He's dying." She walks over and kneels next to me. "Tris." I breathe again. She smiles at me lightly. "Hey Tobias." She says. Her hand brushes away a tear. I didn't know I was crying. "I missed you. So much." I say, smiling slightly.

"I missed you too Tobias. So much. But I was always there next to you. You just couldn't tell. Every single night after my death, I watched you cry yourself to sleep. I wanted so bad to comfort you, but I couldn't." She says, smiling down at me.

For once, I'm the one without answers. "What happens next? Do I die?" I ask her. She looks at me, tears in her eyes. I try to reach out to wipe her tears away. To wipe away her pain, but I find that I can't move. "It's your choice Tobias. You have the ability to choose. Do you want to die or do you want to live? Whatever you choose, I will understand." I want to be with her for all eternity, but something holds me back. Something is preventing me from saying what I want.

"I understand you can't. You don't want to die. Not yet." She says, a small smile gracing her lips. She leans down and kisses on the lips slowly. She pulls away after a few seconds. "I love you so much Tobias. Live your life to the fullest. Don't worry about me. Tell Caleb that I forgive him. Once again, I love you with all my heart. Goodbye for now." Tris stands up and walks back to Uriah. Uriah looks down at me and grins. "And don't dwell on my death anymore, okay? I forgive you. I was never mad in fact. Good luck man. Oh and tell my brother that I love him." Both of them fade away into the light. Christina's cries become clearer. "Please! I already lost all my best friends. I can't lose you too!" I hear the cry of the sirens and know an ambulance is coming. Then everything goes black.

* * *

><p>I wake up to the sound of the steady beep of the heart monitor. "Four. You're alive." Christina says with a smile. She leans over the bed and brings me into a bear hug. "I'm so happy your alive man." Zeke says, grinning down at me. "They said you almost didn't pull through surgery." All of the sudden, Uriah's words come back to me.<p>

"I saw Uriah. And Tris." I say, smiling a little at the memory of Tris kissing me. I can still feel her lips on mine. I will hold onto that feeling until the day I die. I will remember her words. I'll do it for her, for my Tris. My Tris.

Zeke looks down at me with wide eyes. "What did he say?" He asks. "He said to say that he loves you. And Tris told me to tell Caleb that she forgives him." I cast a glance over to Caleb, who has tears in his eyes. "She said that?" He asks shakily. I nod my head. "Yes and if she does. I forgive you too." He smiles and squeezes my shoulder. "I'm happy you're alive Four." Christina says.

* * *

><p>Life goes on. After seeing Tris, life goes by in a blur. After seeing her though, I learn something. As hard as it is to accept, life goes on. Even without your loved ones. You can survive without them, as long as you keep your friends close. For Tris, I won't push anyone away. I will live my life to the fullest and I will be brave.<p>

"I love you Tris." I say, looking up at the full moon. I can almost hear her whisper in reply. "I love you too Tobias. I love you too."


End file.
